Baking With Bon Jovi
by alovelycupoftea
Summary: Draco bakes. And plots. Harry/Draco. Warning - smut, spanking.


**Baking With Bon Jovi **by **alovelycupoftea**

**Disclaimer:** These stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

With a final signature, Harry signed off the report he'd been working on. He sent it to be filed, then sat back in his chair. It was a Friday afternoon, and the office was quiet. He'd finished all his open cases, and was just hoping nothing else would come in so he could sneak home a bit early.

When his office door opened and the Auror from despatches entered, Harry wondered if he'd just jinxed it.

"Auror Potter, a noise disturbance has just come in. I thought you might like to take it." Harry frowned. He really didn't want to deal with a domestic right now. "It's your address." He stood up and took the parchment from the nervous looking Auror.

"Thanks." Auror Peters left the room with a nod. Harry grabbed his cloak and apparated to the complainant's address. Sure enough, it was the grumpy old woman who lived in the flat underneath his.

He knocked on the door. It was opened by an elderly witch wearing a hideous floral housecoat. "I understand you've filed a complaint, Mrs Sheffield?" Harry offered a charming smile.

"Yes." She didn't return the smile. "There's been music blasting from your flat for an hour now. I can barely think straight."

Harry nodded. "I'll go and sort it out right away. I am so sorry that it's been disturbing you, Mrs Sheffield."

"You better." She shut the door in his face.

He took the stairs two a time, worried. He'd soundproofed his flat after she'd knocked on his door every hour one weekend complaining about the noise he made. She'd even complained about the noise the toilet made as it flushed. If the soundproofing charms had been broken, then that could mean a serious break in.

As he reached his front door, he could hear music pounding. It was incredibly loud. He wasn't surprised she'd called the Aurors.

He got his wand out, and checked the wards. Nothing seemed to be disturbed. He unlocked his door, and entered. Inside the noise was even louder. He followed the noise to the sitting room. His ipod was attached to the hi-fi and was blaring Bon Jovi at an ear splitting volume. He recast the charm and went in search of the culprit.

He stopped at the kitchen door. Draco was dancing round the kitchen, dressed only in Harry's apron. The apron had been a gift from Seamus and it had the Gryffindor lion on it, with the slogan 'MAKE ME ROAR' on it. All of the kitchen surfaces were covered in bowls and dishes and ingredients. There was flour all over the table. Harry took in the devastation of his kitchen and focussed in on the culprit. Draco's long legs and beautiful arse were framed by the apron, and the bow sat just above the swell of his bottom. His hair was messy and he was brandishing a wooden spoon, singing into it as if it was a microphone.

Harry flicked his wand, and the music stopped. Draco turned round and his eyes widened when he saw Harry. He dropped the wooden spoon on the table.

Harry strode towards him. "I've just been called out on a noise disturbance complaint from Mrs Sheffield." Draco opened his mouth as if to speak, but Harry kept talking. "This flat is soundproofed. So I am wondering, why was she able to discover for herself your secret love of eighties hair metal?"

Draco had recovered from the surprise of being interrupted. "The soundproofing meant I couldn't hear it properly in here. So I took the charm off." He folded his arms.

"You took the charm off?" Harry took another stride forward, so he was standing on the opposite side of the kitchen table to Draco.

"Yes." A flush was beginning to rise on Draco's cheeks.

"And got me called out from the office. And now I have to pacify Mrs Sheffield." Harry put his palms on the table and looked straight at Draco.

"Yes. You know I can't cook without music." Draco met his gaze, defiantly.

"Which is why we have a radio in the kitchen." Harry lent down slightly into his favourite 'intimidating suspects during questioning' pose.

"I didn't want the radio. I wanted classic Bon Jovi." Draco continued to look defiant.

"That was very naughty of you, wasn't it, Malfoy?" Harry's had voice dropped. "Come here."

Draco walked round the kitchen table so he was standing next to Harry. Harry, very deliberately looked him up and down. He was gratified to see a tent in the apron. "Bend over."

"What?" Draco looked up at Harry.

"Bend over the table, Draco. It's very naughty to antagonise Mrs Sheffield, no matter how much you dislike her. And it's even naughtier to get reported to the Aurors." Draco bit his lip and stayed still.

"Naughty boys get punished, Draco. Now bend over the table."

Draco bent down so he was resting on his forearms on the floury table. Harry took off his Auror robes and slowly unbuttoned his cuffs, then rolled his sleeves up. Reaching over the table, he picked up the wooden spoon. He knew Draco had seen what he had picked up.

Twirling the spoon in his hand, he made Draco wait. Only when Draco began to turn his head to see what was happening did he bring the spoon down on Draco's arse. Draco gasped.

"What do you say?"

The blond stayed silent.

Harry brought the flat of the spoon down on Draco's other cheek.

"What do you say?" Harry adjusted his work trousers.

Draco remained silent.

Harry smacked him with the spoon again, this time on the fleshy bit where his arse became his thighs. It bloomed red, and Harry smiled. That was one of his favourite bits of Draco.

"You say, _Sorry for antagonising Mrs Sheffield and causing a needless complaint to the Aurors_."

Draco said nothing. Harry spanked the other cheek, in the same place.

"Sorry for antagonising Mrs Sheffield and causing a needless complaint to the Aurors." Draco tried to say the sentence in a steady voice, but his attempt was ruined was by his moans when Harry smacked his arse with his hand after every word.

"Good boy." Harry put the spoon down and hurried to unfasten his trousers. He pushed them down with his boxers just far enough so he could free his painfully stiff cock.

When Draco saw the spoon had been put down, he started pushing himself up on his arms. Harry stopped him with a hand between his shoulder blades.

"Did I say you could move?" Draco lay back down with a groan.

Harry picked up the spoon again, and heard Draco's intake of breath. He clearly thought he was going to get another spanking. Harry smiled and grabbed the bottle of olive oil from the shelf behind him.

Twisting the cap off, he poured a slug into his hand. He smoothed it over the handle of the wooden spoon. Holding the bottle high above Draco's arse, he tipped it up, dripping a generous amount onto Draco crack. The blond on the table squirmed and wiggled as the greasy liquid slid down his crack.

Harry roughly smeared it around his arsehole before splaying one hand and parting Draco's cheeks. He looked at the pucker twitching, and with his other hand gently pushed the wooden spoon in, handle first. It was only about as thick as a finger, but Draco gasped as it pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck, Harry."

Harry grinned, and twisted the spoon, moving it in circles so the end would draw circles inside Draco's passage.

"Please. Harry. Please." Draco's voice cracked on the last 'please'.

Harry just increased the diameter of the circles and moved it in and out at the same time.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm sorry for being so naughty!" Draco brought his head to rest on his hands and moaned with each twist of the spoon.

"So you should be. You're a very naughty man." Harry's was desperate to plunge his cock into Draco. He looked absolutely filthy writhing on the table with a spoon sticking out of his arse.

Harry pulled the spoon out, and threw it on the floor. Draco moaned and wriggled his hips from side to side, making his bottom jiggle deliciously. Harry thrust two fingers inside him and moaned at the feel of Draco around him. As soon as he thought he had done enough he pulled his fingers out, and poured another glug of olive oil into his palm. Slicking his cock, he positioned the head at Draco's arsehole and stopped.

"Fuck, Harry, don't stop."

Holding his cock, Harry dragged the head around Draco's sensitive rim. Draco let out a throaty moan.

"Please!"

Harry pushed forward. When he was balls deep in Draco he stopped, panting for breath. "Move!" Harry stayed still a little longer in response to that demand, moving one of his hands from Draco's hips to give his arse another slap.

Draco groaned and wriggled away from Harry's slap. At the feel of Draco wriggling on his cock, Harry cursed and pulled back before thrusting back in, again and again. Draco bent his spine to push his arse up and threw his hands out to grab on to the sides of the table.

The kitchen table rocked and creaked as Harry thrust into Draco on top of it. Lifting Draco's hips slightly, Harry increased the speed. Draco was shouting incoherently, and Harry could hear himself chanting Draco's name.

Harry felt his balls tighten, and the world begin to narrow to just him and Draco. He reached round under Draco's hips and grabbed his boyfriend's cock. He pulled in time with his thrusts and Draco let out a final shout before spilling himself over the inside of the apron and Harry's hand. At the feel of Draco's cock pulsing into his hand, Harry thrust one more time before coming and collapsing onto Draco's sweaty back.

He stood up and pulled out slowly, before sinking down into one of their kitchen chairs. Draco straightened up shakily, and Harry reached out an arm to steady him and pull him onto his lap.

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder as his breathing slowed down. Harry played with the bow at the back of the apron and stroked Draco's back.

"Dare I ask what you were cooking?" Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's temple.

"I made you a cake." Draco sat up straighter, causing Harry's cock to twitch as he moved on his lap.

"You made me a cake?" Harry grinned. Draco rarely baked, but when he did, it was spectacular.

Draco smiled, innocently. "To celebrate you coming home from work early."

Harry's mouth opened in surprise, and then he let out a shout of laughter. "You are a complete terror, Draco Malfoy! You planned this!"

Draco shut him up with a kiss. It had been one of his more successful plans, he thought.

fin


End file.
